


Pretty Perfect Boy

by Deadloveheart



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloveheart/pseuds/Deadloveheart





	Pretty Perfect Boy

I did not mean to fall for the kid. Really I didn't. Up until him I had always and thought I always would, like girls. But I felt something for him, an ache in my chest when he walked past. He was beautiful. All white, flawless skin, square jaw, brown eyes and shiny black hair. He was wearing a crisp, white shirt and holy fucking shit....skin tight leather trousers that really were not covering the curve of his ass. He was mingling with the other guests while I hung back in the corner. He had a deep, croaky voice. I really wanted to talk to him, but he was in the middle of a conversation with another guest. 

I was so transfixed by the outline of his ass through his trousers I was shocked to see when he sat down for the dinner, the mother of all bulges showing through the material. Shit. It was a good job the front of my trousers was covered by the table cloth. I was rock hard and leaking in my trousers. A wet patch probably already growing. I leak a lot when I am horny and him sitting there, definitely a turn on. I have a really dirty mind. Rimming, watersports you name it I have done it with a girl. But for I wanted to do it to him. So badly. 

 

It was only during the drinks after I got to talk to him properly.   
"Hey. Ooh, cool you're from All Time Low....Zack isn't it?"  
"Uh yeah...I am." Wow. He is younger than I first guessed. Defiantly around eighteen.  
"Cool. I love your music." He gave me a beaming smile. He has gorgeous eyes. Dark brown but with a light shining in them.  
"Thanks" I smiled back at him. Warming to him even more.  
"Soo...this is a fucking dull event right?"  
"Very" I agreed. "Listen..." I started, "Can I buy you a drink"  
"Um....okay, sure."  
"What would you like?"  
"Lets do some slammers....I'm feeling brave" I smiled at that. He would have to be.

Countless shots later, we ended up here. My hotel room. His ice white body naked. He was on his hands and knees. His hairless ass presented to me. His soft pink, puckered hole slightly damp and glistening under the light. While I was undressing him and kissing down his body he told me he was a virgin. It made me harder. The thought of being the first inside him, making him my own almost made me cum there and then. 

I rested three of my fingers on his lips.   
“suck them.” I told him. He obliged. His hot tongue coating the digits in his spit. “Good boy.” I told him, removing them from his mouth.  
“I’ll need them” he said. Before blushing deeply. I felt my chest swell with pride. I was better than average anyway.   
I pressed one digit against his warm hole and heard him moan very softly. “That feel good?” I asked him. “Yes” he gasped out. I could see in the mirror opposite my bed his eyes were closed in bliss before my finger had even pressed in. I slowly pushed my finger in past the ring of muscle earning a surprised moan. I slowly worked it in and out of the wet, hot tunnel. Swirling it around. A minuet later I added the second finger, my tongue out slightly in concentration. A drop of precum fell from my dick to the sheets. 

“Ugh. Please. Please Zack”  
“Please what?”   
“I need you in me…please?”  
I nodded and pulled my fingers out. Wiping the lube from them. I rolled a condom onto my length and pressed myself into him. Pushing in slowly until my soft balls were pressed hard against his widely stretched hole.   
“FUCK” I screamed out. “Holy fuck you’re tight”  
He was beyond replying, eyes rolled back in pleasure.   
I know, it was his first time, I should have been gentle. But he was so trusting and good and I wanted to make him mine. My hips started to thrust savagely into him. My balls slapping against his hole with force. His face was flushed bright red and he was soaked in sweat. In too much pleasure to even moan. I was reduced to low grunts, my muscels protesting the hard pace but I was in too much pleasure to care. Without warning he came without being touched. His mouth open in a silent scream and he shot across his and my own chests and up into my face. His limbs were twitching and as he tightened more around my dick I groaned as I came impossibly hard into the condom. My balls tightening. I kept thrusting until my penis became so sensitive it was painful. I pulled out slowly and rolled the full condom off of my length.


End file.
